Boudoir
by PolkaMusic
Summary: Reed has a secret. He wants to be spanked. Shane is more than happy to comply. CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Rane smut. Warning for spanking, dirty talk, and a surprise kink at the end.


**Previously titled: In which Reed is such a little cockslut he is completely submissive to everything Shane does to him**

**I would first like to point out that I am a firm believer of bossy bottom Reed. I think he'd be more likely to take control and pin Shane the fuck down, telling him what he can and can't do. _But_ since he's the one getting spanked, he's in no position to make demands. This is his punishment after all.**

**No regrets, just porn.**

**…with a surprise kink of mine at the end ;)**

**Yeah, I'm going to hell.**

* * *

><p>Reed was sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he chewed on his finger. He was contemplating, in such a deep thought that he didn't notice the word around him, not that there was much to notice. He was completely alone in the room as he waited for Shane to arrive.<p>

It was a Friday night, and Kurt had gone home for the weekend, taking Blaine along so he and his family could get better accustomed. Reed was glad he did. That meant he had the room alone for the weekend, and he intended to put it to good use.

He had beckoned Shane to the room under the ruse of telling him they would be going on a date. If only Shane knew what he really had in store for him…

That was, if the plan worked at all. Which he was almost certain it would. It was sort of flawless. Or so he hoped.

This was the internal conflict going through Reed's head at the moment. He hoped that this would work but like always, his lack of confidence started to make him doubt. What if Shane wasn't interested at all? What if Shane laughed at him? What if he didn't find him appealing… or sexy…

A knocking at the door made him jump, bring him crashing back down to reality. Well, there was no turning back now. He stood up, straightening out his outfit and trying to avoid thinking about what he was wearing. It was embarrassing, but he hoped it would work.

"Come in," he called, looking over his body one last time.

He blushed as soon as Shane entered, smiling widely until he saw Reed standing there trying to smirk but only coming across as adorable. Every muscle in Shane's body automatically locked as soon as he got a closer look. His jaw fell open as his wide eyes shamelessly trailed over every inch of Reed's body, every flicker of exposed skin.

"Wha- what are you wearing?" he found himself asking, even though he hadn't intended on saying it.

Reed had to summon all of his very limited acting skills to shrug, answering as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Clothes."

Shane's eyes were drifting over his body again, taking in the clothes Reed seemed to think were average. His button up shirt was so white it was nearly transparent and tight enough that Shane could see every outline of his perfect body. If his shirt wasn't enough, there was also the fact that he wasn't wearing pants. And that wasn't to imply that he wasn't wearing bottoms at all, oh no, he was. It was the shortest skirt Shane had ever seen on a guy before; not that he'd seen many guys in skirts in the first place, only on Kurt and even then they nearly came to his knees and he always wore skinny jeans underneath. But Reed didn't. There was nothing underneath the black skirt that was hiked so high Shane could automatically tell he wasn't even wearing the standard pair of boxers; which meant he was either wearing a _really _small pair, or none at all.

Shane's brain was short-circuiting.

Reed just stood there, watching Shane's eyes grow wider as they looked him over. He really hoped Shane's reaction was a good thing.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

Shane had to shake his head, forcing himself to snap out of it and stop comparing Reed to all those school girl-esque fantasies and look him in the eyes.

_His eyes, look at his eyes, not his legs!_

"Uhhhh. What?" Shane's voice suggested that he wasn't all present and Reed almost laughed when his eyes started trailing back south.

"Can we go now?"

Shane came to fully then. Of course. That's what he was here for. To take Reed out, not objectify him. It suddenly occurred to him that if they were to go out, everybody they passed would be doing the same, staring at him with the same lust filled eyes that Shane had been. That thought made him clench his jaw. No one was allowed to look at Reed the way he did. He was feeling obscene amounts of jealousy just thinking about it.

"Where do you want to go?" he reluctantly asked, dreading the answer.

Reed only shrugged, stepping forward and Shane had to restrain himself from watching his legs while he walked. "Anywhere you want to go. You can do anything you want, I like it when you're in control."

Shane thought that was awfully strange way of saying he could choose. He didn't catch the devious hint in Reed's voice when he said this, or the look in his eyes. He was too busy thinking of dark and deserted places, places they could go that would make sure Reed wasn't seen by too many people.

Reed just continued to watch him, amused. He wondered how long it would take Shane to figure out how he really wanted to spend the night. He still had one trick up his sleeve that he was sure would work. There's no way Shane could remain composed once he had a glimpse…

He started off to the door, Shane following and physically having to force himself not to watch him from behind as he walked. Reed suddenly stopped, turning around and staring at Shane with false innocence.

"I forgot something," he announced, walking back to his bed, feeling Shane's eyes following his movements closely. He tried not to blush as he slowly climbed over his bed on all fours, crawling across it slowly. He pretended to search for something on the nightstand, making sure his back was arched.

Shane's body was locked in place once more. He had frozen the second Reed got on his bed, climbing across on his hands and knees. This allowed Shane to see right up his skirt, seeing everything he had been thinking about, everything he tried to keep his eyes from studying. But this time he was unable to. From Reed's position he could instantly tell that he was indeed wearing boxers, and they were _small. _And tight. So tight he could every outline, almost as if he wasn't wearing them at all.

And Reed took his time looking, for such a long time Shane thought he was going to go crazy. He didn't hear himself when he started choking on his spit, or when he asked, "What are you looking for?"

He could see Reed's body tense up.

Reed was biting his lip, suddenly realizing he didn't have an excuse. He wasn't actually looking for anything, just blatantly putting on a show. And from the sound of Shane's breathy voice, it was working.

"Uh…" he struggled to think of something. "My phone."

Shane had to bite his lip harshly when, as soon as Reed answered, he started swaying his hips slightly. His eyes traveled from Reed's boxer clad bottom and down his legs slowly, all the way to his claves. That's when he noticed something. He leaned forward, somewhat snapped out of it as he reached down to pick up the item of interest a couple inches beside Reed's bare leg.

He started smirking, now catching onto everything that Reed was trying to pull, and it was only further affirmed it when Reed started giggling out of nowhere.

"You mean this phone?" he held it up, smirk still present.

Reed didn't sit up, only looked back with his back still arched. "Oh."

"Oh is right." Shane sat the phone back down, noticing how Reed was making no move to get out of his unusual position, especially now that he no longer had an excuse to be in it.

Shane was still smirking when he stepped forward, eying Reed's ass deliberately now that he knew he could.

Reed said nothing, only continued to rock his hips slightly faster, mischievously. There was a gleam in his eye that Shane hadn't seen before.

"Are you teasing me?" he asked in feigned incredulity. Reed didn't answer, giggling instead, so Shane continued speaking playfully. "That isn't a very nice thing to do."

"Well," Reed began, pushing his hips out and arching his back deeper. "Maybe you should punish me."

That wiped the smirk clean off Shane's face, leaving a stunned expression in its place. He stared at Reed completely speechless. His breath hitched and his brain completely died. He wasn't even aware he had stopped breathing until he started gasping for air.

"What?" he managed, still utterly shocked.

Reed smirked and stalled the movements of his hips. "You heard me. Punish me." This time it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command and he emphasized this by arching his back out once more.

Shane stopped breathing again. He was astounded not only because of what this implied, but the fact he never expected something like this from Reed.

Reed could see Shane was hesitant about this thought, no matter how much appeal it held. Shane came to when Reed began hitching his skirt up even further, purposely showing off even more. He could see the change in Shane's demeanor, the flash in his eyes when he started doing this.

The smirk was back as he stepped forward, kneeling on the bed long enough to grab Reed by the hips, pulling him towards his body. He sat on the end of the bed, throwing Reed over his legs so that he was face down in the comforter, hips lying across Shane's lap. He had stop and reevaluate the situation. Here Reed was, sprawled across his lap, basically asking to be spanked. Not only was this the kinkiest thing Reed had yet to do, but it was also incredibly titillating. Reed was comfortable enough with Shane to be lying here, completely exposed in every single way while also trusting him to let him _hit_ his body. And as thrilling as that was, it was still the biggest turn on possible.

"So," Shane dragged a hand from the underside of Reed's knee up and back down slowly. "You want me to punish you."

"Yeah," Reed answered in a breathy voice, caught off guard by the sudden change of events that found him thrown over Shane's knees.

"Like this?" he asked smugly, punctuating the last word with a slap to Reed's clothed backside.

It took Shane by surprise when Reed answered. "Harder."

He complied, slapping a little harder. The gasp Reed made in response sent heat fluttering through Shane's stomach, as did his next words. "More!" he demanded, pushing his hips higher in the air. "I want you to control me, show me who's in charge."

Just hearing this made Shane's pants feel tighter, not to mention the fact that Reed was thrown over his lap, practically begging to be spanked. "So this is how you want to spend the night. You want me dominate you," Shane mused as he repeated his last action. He didn't have a problem with that, if it was what Reed wanted.

His hand found its way to the hem of Reed's boxers and he started tugging slowly, looking for any sign of hesitance. Reed only lifted his waist up for better access, anxious to have the offending clothing gone.

Shane pulled them down to his knees but not off, only enough to get them out of the way. He pushed the skirt completely upward, leaving Reed's whole backside exposed. As soon as this was accomplished, he lifted his hand higher, hitting Reed a little harder than he previously had been.

The sound of Shane's hand colliding with his now bare skin was overpowered by Reed's gasp. He clutched onto the blankets beneath him as Shane did this again, spanking him with more force than before.

His skin was beginning to turn the color of a cherry, and Shane thought it was the most delicious sight. Red was such a lovely color on Reed, and he wanted to see an ample amount of it. He lifted his hand, slamming it down onto Reed's ass hard enough it sent his whole body jerking.

Reed gasped again, nails digging into the fabric of his blanket. The stinging hurt, but boy did it feel good.

Shane did this about three more times, each harder than the last and Reed was left gripping onto his comforter so hard he was sure his nails would leave holes. He was groaning loudly, not bothering to hide how this made him feel.

Shane's hand started rubbing his scorched skin lovingly, and even through all the lust hazing his mind there was the part of him that didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. "Too hard?"

Reed chewed on his lip, not wavering at all when he answered, "Not hard enough."

Shane blinked. He was momentarily surprised before he was smirking again, flexing his palm out and smacking Reed's backside roughly. He rubbed his skin again quickly before he started doing this nonstop, laying onto Reed relentlessly.

Reed's body bounced with every slap and he was gasping again, having trouble breathing. Shane finally stopped, letting Reed catch his breath. Pricks and pokes were stinging his skin, spreading like fire. It looked like fire too.

He wasn't allowed a long time to recover as Shane was soon persistently spanking him again, barely stopping between each slap. He didn't hold back, pounding onto him violently as Reed lay there, helplessly whimpering. His skin was burned completely red. And it did burn, but Reed liked it. And Shane could tell, judging by not only the sounds he was making but the hardness he could feel digging into his leg from where Reed's waist was placed over his lap.

"You like this a lot, don't you?" he teased, ending the statement with a sharp slap that rendered Reed speechless. "I can feel it. You're completely hard just from spanking." He smirked. "I didn't know how kinky you were."

Reed didn't speak, only groaned as he arched his back, lifting his ass higher which Shane immediately took advantage of, smacking his scarlet skin.

"You know, you're being so good I think I'll let you ride me, which I know you love to do, don't you?"

Reed gasped as Shane's hand was smacking his backside again, but he knew Shane expected an answer. "Y-yes."

Shane's other hand found its way into Reed's curls and he gave them a hard tug, accenting this action with another harsh slap. "Say it!"

Reed's breath hitched and he spoke without thinking. "I love it!"

Shane still wasn't satisfied; that answer just wasn't good enough. He pulled on the hair harder, causing Reed's head to arch along with his back. "What do you love?"

"Riding your cock!"

That did it. He let go, albeit reluctantly. Having his hair pulled was something Shane knew Reed liked, even if he didn't admit it.

He gave one last slap, harder than the rest to assure it left its mark on his already marred skin.

Reed whined at the loss, but he was soon being forced up, moved to sit in the middle of the bed. He pouted, and Shane licked his lips at the sight of him sitting there, knees pulled together with his boxers down around them, skirt bunched up and bottom lip poking out. His cheeks were crimson as was the skin of a few other places as well.

Shane pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor carelessly before doing the same to his tight pants. He wasn't going to deny that spanking Reed had him as hard as his boyfriend was. Reed watched him strip with a hungry look in his eyes that had never been there before.

Shane smirked. Now it was his turn to watch Reed. "Undress," he demanded simply.

Reed obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, almost torturously so. He shrugged the shirt from his shoulders before trailing his hands down his legs teasingly, grabbing onto his boxers and pulling them the rest of the way down. It was clear by the way he moved, so slow and languorous that Shane knew he was putting on another show, and the look in his eye said he liked it. He pulled the skirt off in the same manner, taking his time and enjoying the way Shane's eyes followed his hands' movements.

Reed leaned back, grabbing something from his night stand before returning to his original position in the middle of the bed. He tossed the bottle at an unsuspecting Shane who couldn't tell what he was holding. He blinked down at the lube slightly surprised.

"No condom?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Smiling deviously, Reed only shook his head. Shane's body twitched as he watched this, and he understood that Reed wasn't going to talk unless he was expected to. Reed just sat there, watching him silently and Shane realized he was going to be completely submissive to him, obeying his every order without question. Shane visibly shivered from excitement.

Reed just blinked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Listen." He began and Reed was immediately attentive. "Don't stay silent. If you like it then moan, scream, cry, whatever, just don't keep it all inside. I want to hear you. Got it?"

Reed only nodded. He had every intention of screaming anyways.

Satisfied that he got his message across, Shane smirked again, climbing onto the bed. "Turn around, on your knees, face down."

Reed obeyed instantly without any hindrance. He turned his face to the left and grabbed onto the blanket, much like he had when he was over Shane's knee. He heard the cap of the bottle being opened and he whined involuntarily, accidently saying, "I thought you were gonna let me ride you."

Shane hummed, rubbing his still brightly red backside. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Uh huh," he answered, gasping when Shane brought his hand down on his stinging skin roughly.

"But you spoke out of term didn't you?"

Another smack and Reed was whimpering. "Yes."

"So you'll have to be punished again," Shane considered, watching as Reed quivered anxiously. "I'm thinking twenty should be enough." He lifted his hand, pausing when he added, "Count," as an afterthought.

The hard smack to his already burning bottom made Reed inhale sharply, barely remembering to do as told. "O-one."

Shane smirked, changing the velocity of the slaps and causing Reed to squeeze his eyes shut and gasp, "Two."

Reed clutched onto the blanket tighter as Shane's hand hit him even harder. "Three!" He was gasping again, trying to catch his breath as he counted each smack. "F-four. Five… Six! Seven…" it was becoming difficult to remember what number came next. "Eight. Ni-nine." Shane's hand kept pounding onto him mercilessly, which was, of course, what he wanted.

Shane smirked wider when Reed started squirming, wiggling a little as they rounded the teens. It was more arousing than he could have ever believed possible to watch this, especially when he could hear how Reed was struggling to keep counting.

"Eighteen!" he yelped, quivering. His backside was on fire with scorched skin to match. "Nineteen." He whispered this time, voice already becoming strained. Shane's hand hovered over his head, and he brought it down with extra force, knowing this was the last one.

"Twenty!" he shrieked, relaxing as soon as Shane was rubbing his seared skin gently.

"Good boy," he praised, caressing the hot flesh tenderly. Reed only whimpered, resting his head by his arms and panting.

Shane leaned back, reaching for the discarded bottle. "Touch yourself."

He sat back and watched as Reed did as he was ordered. He quite liked this position, so similar to the one Reed took earlier when teasing him, the one where he was able to see everything perfectly. And he could. He shamelessly watched as Reed's fingers left light, lingering touches before he started pumping himself completely, arching his back even deeper to give Shane a better view.

Shane continued to watch, licking his lips as he opened the bottle, soaking his fingers slick. Shifting to his knees, he moved to hover over the smaller boy, only slightly disgruntled he could no longer see what Reed was doing to himself. The position he was in, his ass perched in the air, made it exceedingly easy for Shane to press his first two fingers against Reed's entrance, sliding them in slowly.

Reed's breath hitched as he pushed himself back on Shane's hand, ceasing the movement of his own.

Shane leaned forward, wrapping his hand over the one Reed had around his cock, starting the stoking again at a slower pace.

"I didn't say you could stop."

Reed groaned as Shane's fingers pushed in deeper, curling upwards in search of the place that would make Reed's body jolt. He knew he found it when this very thing happened, Reed's body twitching as he gasped. A couple more times repeating this and Reed was clutching onto his blankets, panting.

He dropped his hand, letting Shane's pump him faster. He kept alternating between thrusting into Shane's hand and pushing his hips back onto the other, desperate for more of the electric shocks Shane was giving him.

Shane smirked, increasing the speed of both hands. "Do you like fucking my hands?"

Reed didn't answer, pressing his face into the comforter to conceal his loud moan.

Shane started to pull back, speaking threateningly. "Answer me."

"Yes!" Reed gasped and Shane picked the pace back up, stroking with one hand, rubbing with the other.

"Do you like it when I dominate you?"

Knowing he would have no choice but to respond, Reed steadied his breathing long enough to say, "I fucking love it."

Shane's hands stopped moving, not because he was displeased with this answer, it shocked him.

"Reed Van Kamp," he scolded playfully. "Did you just say 'fuck'?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Shane pulled his hands back, ignoring Reed's whine of protest and gave him one firm slap on his still scarlet backside. He was still whining when Shane reached forward, grabbing a fist full of strawberry curls and tugging harshly until his mouth was by Reed's ear.

Hot breath was ghosting over his skin, causing goose bumps to spark over his arms, and Shane's husky voice was soon growling into his ear, making him shudder.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

Reed stopped breathing for all of five seconds, letting the words sink into his hazy mind before he replied, somewhat smirking. "Promise?"

Shane pulled his hair harder, eliciting a gasp and wiping that smirk off his face. He was completely enticed, and he would most definitely be obliging, especially when Reed seemed to want it so badly. He loosened his grip on the curls, shoving Reed's head back down onto the bed. If Reed wanted him to be rough, then he'd be more than happy to comply.

Reed turned his head to left so he could breathe, biting his lip and waiting anxiously. He was visibly quivering, shaking with anticipation. He could feel it when Shane, finished with the prep, pressed himself into him slowly, teasingly.

He stayed this way for such a long time, not completely in and unmoving, Reed started whining again. "Shane, please!"

Shane didn't move, smirking as he asked, "What is it that you want?"

Reed squirmed. He could think of so many things he wanted in that moment. "I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to think about anything else except your big cock pounding me senseless. I want you to make me scream so loud the whole dorm knows what you're doing to me. I want to ride your cock so fast it drives you crazy. I want you to make me come harder than I ever have and I want to do the same to you. So _please._" He stopped there, groaning a low moan that said he didn't want to talk about this anymore, he wanted to put it into action.

Shane's body twitched as the heat in his abdomen flurried. That was, holy _fuck_, much more than he was expecting. That was more than he needed to slam into Reed fully, making the smaller boy's body jerk and leaving him gasping.

He clawed at the bed covers as Shane lifted his hips a little higher for better access, completely controlling his body, drawing out before crashing their hips back together.

Reed's moans were loud and strung out. It hurt, but he knew he would get over it soon enough. "Harder!"

Shane obeyed, but not without grabbing another fistful of Reed's hair, smacking his ass roughly with his other hand. "Don't you dare tell me what to do." He yanked on the hair, making Reed cry out. "Who's in charge here?"

"You are!" he gasped, reeling from the pain of Shane pulling his hair so suddenly and the slap to his stinging backside.

"That's right." He shoved Reed's head back down again, thrusting back into him forcibly.

Reed groaned and his hands tightened their hold. That time Shane's cock hit him perfectly, and he wanted more. He knew he couldn't make any demands, so he screamed Shane's name.

Encouraged by this, Shane smirked and did it again. This time he didn't stop; he pounded into Reed without any reservation, relishing every single choked off gasp and moan that was made in response. Reed's body was bouncing and his brain was completely fogged over. Nothing mattered except for what Shane was doing to him, the way goose bumps would make a reappearance every time Shane hit him just right, the sparks of heat and electricity that accompanied this.

When he was no longer making any sense, his toes curling and hands gripping onto the blanket so hard his knuckles were white, Shane slowed until he was at such a pace he was barely moving and Reed was whimpering below him, displeased.

"How bad do you want to ride my cock?"

Reed could hear the complacency in his tone. He didn't mind though, Shane had every right to feel gratified when he was fucking him this good.

"Oh god, so badly. Please let me. Please." His voice was frantic and needy.

Shane almost laughed. "You can stop begging, I'm going to let you. I just want to make sure you deserve it."

Reed didn't have very long to feel relieved before Shane's arms were gripping onto his waist, holding their hips together as he flipped them around so that Reed was on top with his back facing him.

It was new, Reed had never been reversed before, facing the opposite direction. But Reed didn't seem to care. His hips immediately got to work, rolling so fast and hard it made Shane breathless. He was leaning back, hovering over Shane slightly. As his hips started gyrating even faster, it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold himself up.

Without even thinking about it, he leaned over towards Shane's legs, arching his back out. His legs were straddling either side of Shane's waist and as soon as he was leaning forward, his hips slowed down instantly, going slower but deeper.

Shane had to gasp and bite down on his lip to conceal the various profanities he was thinking. In this new position that let Reed ride him like this, it also allowed Shane to see absolutely everything. And witnessing exactly how it looked when Reed worked him, his hips rolling back and forth slowly as Shane's cock disappeared inside of him, was almost more than he could handle.

"Fuck!" he nearly shouted when Reed's rolling got faster.

Reed just smirked through his moans, knowing exactly what he was doing. He sped up, increasing his pace little by little and making sure he was giving Shane one hell of a view.

And he was. Shane had to keep chewing on his lip, holding in the other inappropriate words that were threatening to slip passed. Watching this was by far the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. It made him wonder why he'd never flipped Reed over and made him ride him backwards before.

Before he had time to think about anything else, Reed started bouncing, his hips rapidly rocking while his hands went back to clutching onto the sheets.

Shane started moaning loudly. What Reed was doing to him and getting to see just how he did it had him completely strung out. He could barely think about anything else, like the fact it now seemed that Reed was in control. But when Reed was riding him like this he just didn't give a fuck. Besides, he knew exactly how much Reed loved to do this and he was so fucking good at it.

He started to slow down, just barely moving his hips as he pushed down, using Shane's cock exactly how he wanted to. He stayed there, rocking back and forth and moaning loudly every time the tip rubbed against his prostate. His eyes were closed as he whimpered and groaned, lost in his own world and barely even registering any of the noises Shane made behind him.

He didn't mind Reed using him to his advantage; Reed's pleasure always had been and always would be more important than his own.

He leaned forward again balancing his hands on the bed, and Shane watched with an open mouth as his cock slowly reappeared before vanishing again when Reed pushed his hips back down.

"Oh my god." Shane wasn't sure if it came from Reed or himself, but he was positive they were both thinking it.

Reed's groaning soon turned into quick paced panting, and his arms started to shake with the effort of holding himself up.

And as much as Shane loved this new all showing position, he wanted to see Reed's lust laden face. Just as he was about to talk, Reed's rolling became slow once more, and he lifted up before rolling back down.

Shane's head was about to explode. Just then Reed cried out again, shaking arms trying to balance his body and Shane suddenly remembered what he was about to say.

"Turn around," he ordered, making Reed whine loudly. "Do it," he warned and Reed soon obeyed, turning around quickly. He leaned onto his boyfriend's body while Shane realigned himself and pushed in, searching for that spot again.

Reed was groaning over him all while making that beautiful lascivious face he wanted to see so badly. Shane could tell he found it again when Reed's lips twitched upwards slightly, accompanied by the fluttering of his eyelashes. He bit onto his bottom lip slowly with that gorgeous coy smile still pulling on his lips.

Shane reached around, both hands on Reed's still lightly scorched backside, grabbing. Reed's back was arched out and he was still somewhat leaning onto Shane's body, in such a position it was incredibly easy for Shane to keep hitting it perfectly, hard and steady.

The clawing started then, Reed's nails automatically finding their way to Shane's back the second he sped up. Reed's eyes were still closed but his mouth was open, a continuous stream of whimpers flowing out.

His whimpers turned to loud moans and it sounded like he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words or the ability to form them. Shane smirked, making his hips go even faster, crashing into Reed nonstop.

A loud scream escaped Reed's mouth, but he couldn't really be bothered by how noisy he was being. He might regret it later when remarks were inevitably made, mainly from the twins, about how Reed was a screamer, but it wouldn't be the first time. And he doubted it would be the last.

"Sh- ha- aa- an- ne," it was impossible to talk with his body bouncing so much from being drilled into. "I…"

Shane, still gripping Reed's ass, forced his hips to slow, letting them roll over him leisurely. "What is it?" He asked, smirk still present and clearly audible in his voice.

Honestly, Reed had no idea whatsoever what he was going to say, he was barely even aware he was speaking. But now he knew what he wanted once it was taken away. "Faster!" He whined, trying to act this out and speed up the rolling of his hips.

But Shane was having none of that. His grip tightened, and it forced Reed to remain at a gradual pace. "No. Nice and slow."

Reed's needy whine was cut off by the groan that came with Shane's cock slowly working him over. He didn't want to go nice and slow. Nice and slow would surely drive him mad. He liked it hard and fast, to the point he was out of mind.

"Shane," he screamed, desperately trying to rock his hips faster but Shane's grasp was too tight. "Please!"

"Please what?" Shane asked smugly, enjoying this more and more by the second. He loved to hear Reed beg.

Reed's hand found its way to Shane's unruly curls, his other still gripping his back, and he started pulling, completely unaware of his actions and the excitement they gave Shane.

"I need it!"

He had no idea what hearing that did to Shane either. But it must have worked because Shane was back to pounding into him roughly, leaving Reed's hips free to ride him however he liked it, at whatever speed.

Shane couldn't breathe or think. He tilted his head in the direction Reed's hand was tugging his hair, letting Reed use him however he wished.

It only occurred to him when Reed's movements became more drawn out, rolling over his cock slowly to keep from being pushed off the edge, that he was giving Reed all the control he was supposed to have. An idea struck him as how to get it back, and he couldn't help the cocky smirk that spread across his face. He knew what to do, but now wasn't the time.

"I hope you're enjoying this," he muttered breathlessly.

Reed made a rush of unintelligent mumbles and moans to this, appearing not to have heard the undertone to Shane's voice that suggested it wouldn't last long.

His nails dug in, scratching Shane's skin so deep he was sure he would be bleeding.

Reed didn't notice. All he could think about was the extreme pleasure Shane was causing him and how he wanted more. His hips were moving all on their own accord, and he couldn't hear the loud gasps and groans he was making, nor did he notice how loud he was being. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the shocks of electricity that sparked all over his body, driving him crazy.

He could tell he was close when the heat in his abdomen felt like fire that was overflowing, spreading to every other part of his body.

"Sh- Shane," he gasped, riding faster. "I'm gonna –" He didn't finish the sentence, a loud cry cutting off his words as Shane slammed into him hard.

It didn't matter, Shane knew what he was going to say. His grip on Reed's hips was tight again as he forced him to slow back down.

"No, you're not," he said simply, and it took a second for his words to register in Reed's foggy mind.

"Wh- what?" he asked once he realized what Shane said. He was confused. What did Shane mean by that?

"I said no. You're not going to come. I'm not going to let you." Shane accented this by letting one of his hands travel from Reed's ass to that spot on his stomach that was rapidly becoming soaked with Reed's precum.

Reed didn't have very long to feel even more baffled by Shane's statement before he yelped in surprise. Shane had a tight grip on him, holding him just like a cock ring would.

"W- what are you d- doing?" he stuttered, finding it hard to concentrate when Shane starting picking the pace back up.

Shane didn't answer, instead saying a devious, "You're not going to come until I say so." He knew how this worked. If he restricted Reed's blood flow then he'd stay hard, delaying his orgasm until Shane let go, and even then it would be more intense.

When Reed understood what was happening, he broke into whimpers. It was already too much to handle and now Shane was pulling this shit? He was going to kill him.

"Shane!" Reed cried and whether it was from exasperation or desire he wasn't sure.

Shane only smirked, slamming into Reed continuously and so hard it was making the smaller boy's legs shake uncontrollably.

If he thought he was being loud before, it was nothing compared to the way Reed screamed and moaned now. It too much, and release was being denied him.

A slew of curse words were flowing from his mouth with Shane's name occasionally included as he clung desperately to his boyfriend's neck, body shaking. Soon the cussing was replaced with whispered begging that Shane couldn't quite hear.

"What's that?" He asked, smirking again.

Reed knew Shane was being a cocky bastard, and he would pay for that later, but first, "Please! I have to!"

"Aw," Shane cooed sardonically, running his free hand through Reed's sweaty curls. "I know. But you're not going to."

That caused Reed to cry dryly, scratching Shane harder. "I hate you," he mumbled against Shane's neck before his voice was taken by the moaning.

Shane almost laughed at that. "What if I just stop right now and don't let you come at all?"

Reed sobbed at the thought as his vision started to blur. He could hardly focus on anything except what Shane was doing to him. And he supposed that was what he wanted from the beginning, but he didn't know it was going to be _this _intense. Especially when Shane was denying him the one thing he needed more than anything.

He opened his mouth to speak but no coherent words came out, only a blubbering mess with whimpers and screams added in. His senses were on overload and it felt so torturously good he could barely think.

Shane sensed his inability to speak properly, the way he no longer made sense and how his legs couldn't stop trembling.

"Okay," he said finally, after a couple minutes of selfishly enjoying this. "I'll let you come." He cut off Reed's relieved gasp with a stern, "But! You have to sit up so I can see your face." Reed instantly obeyed, his whole body quivered with exertion and the pleasure that was quickly bordering painful. "You also have to ask for my permission."

Shane would have loved to keep this going for as long as he possibly could, but with everything happening he didn't think he himself would last much longer. And they didn't have any toys he could torture Reed with. Yet.

He bit his lip, watching Reed's glistening body shake and his face scrunch up with need, eyes cloudy as he tried to find words to follow Shane's last order.

"Sh- Shane, pl-lease let m-me come," he managed, gasping and throwing his head back with one last, "Please!"

Shane smirked, satisfied, and released his grip, but kept a hand on Reed's cock, pumping him while saying a quick, "Come for me."

Reed didn't need to be told. He was already coming the moment Shane let go, Shane following shortly after, but not before watching the look of pure ecstasy cross Reed face along with the way his eyes rolled back and nails dug in deep, body arching with convulsions.

But Reed noticed none of those things. He was gone, his vision whitening and body trembling as he came into Shane's hand.

He nearly blacked out, falling onto Shane's body helplessly, barely feeling anything except the powerful tremors that ran through his body and the sensation they brought.

Shane brought his cum stained fingers to his mouth, licking the majority off while Reed slowly came down from his intense high.

"Suck," he commanded, pressing the still sticky fingers to Reed's mouth as well.

Reed obeyed, sucking Shane's fingers clean, barely even aware of what he was doing or what was going on around him.

Shane pulled his hand from Reed's lips with a quiet wet pop that was hardly heard over both of their heavy panting.

After a couple minutes past in which Shane wound down, but Reed was still trembling, Shane was starting to feel worried. His concern was back now that the lust was no longer clouding his judgment.

He tried to jog Reed's limp body upright, but Reed just kept lifelessly leaning against him. "Bambi?" he asked, voice much softer than before. "Are you okay? Was it too much? Was I too rough?"

Reed gasped for breath, Shane's stupid nickname he still didn't particularly like brining him back to reality.

"So," pant, "good." He finally managed to answer, making Shane grin.

He grabbed Reed around the waist, pulling him up and laying him down beside his body so that Reed could rest his head on Shane's chest. "So you liked it?"

Reed snorted, mumbling, "That might be an understatement."

Shane laughed and ran a hand through Reed's damp curls, pulling them back so they wouldn't stick to his face. "Good."

"There's just one thing." Reed weakly sat up on his knees beside him.

Shane watched in confused curiosity as Reed struggled to hold himself up. "What's that?"

"Because of that funny business you pulled," Reed crept closer, a smirk tugging on his lips and Shane thought nothing could look sexier than Reed, naked and sweaty, looking at him like this. Until he spoke, "Next time it's my turn." He accompanied this by grabbing Shane's wrist and pinning it down above his head.

Shane found himself completely enticed. "Oh really?" Reed nodded, looking devious. "And what are you going to do to me?"

Reed tightened his grip and he leaned in, whispering in Shane's ear in a low and husky voice.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch."

A chill shot down Shane's spine and his stomach twisted with newfound arousal.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
